Semalam di Rosenheim
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: For Venezia Cup Challenge!/Italia memperkenalkan kakak kembarnya, Romano, kepada Germany. Romano yang hari itu memang sedang libur, memutuskan untuk menginap sehari dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sang adik di sebuah rumah kantor di Rosenheim, Germany. Urusan dengan Austria membuat Germany harus meninggalkan dua bersaudara itu di tempat yang pernah menjadi sorotan suatu kasus./twist


**Semalam di Rosenheim (c) Kurofer_Aldred**

* * *

**(Kosa kata)**

**Fratello**: _Brother. _Kakak/Adik dalam _Italian_. **Ja:** _Yes. _Ya dalam _Deutsch_. **Mein Gott:** _My God._ Ya Tuhan/Ya ampun dalam _Deutsch_. **Spagna**: _Spain_ dalam _Italian_. **Si, signore**: _Yes, sir_. Baik, Pak dalam _Italian_. **Auf Wiedersehen**: _See you_. Sampai jumpa dalam _Deutsch_. **Heerführer:** _General_. Jendral dalam _Deutsch_. **Dannazione:** _Damn._ Sialan dalam _Italian_. **Entschuldigung:** _Sorry_. Maaf dalam _Deutsch_. **Danke: **_Thank you _dalam _Deutsch_. **Buona: **_Good!/Nice!_. Bagus! dalam _Italian_. **Facciamo toast!:** _Let's toast!_ Mari bersulang dalam _Italian_. **Grazie:** _Thank you. _dalam _Italian. _**Si, prego. Ho anche divertirci. Bene, buonanotte fratello!**: Ya, sama-sama. Aku juga senang. Baiklah, selamat malam, adik! dalam _Italian_.

* * *

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning(s)**: For **Venezia Cup challenge**. Setting WWII dari episode 7. Timeline campur aduk. Fakta yang dicampur fiksi. Humor kering, horor gagal, misteri krik. Basically no pairing, tapi tergantung dari sudut pandang para readers ingin mengategorikan ini apa. Rate T karena bahasa Romano -_-"a

* * *

**...**

"_Germany_! _Germany_! Lihat! Lihat! Ini _fratello_-ku Romano! Dia keren, 'kan?" Italia dengan senyum lebarnya yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah polos itu datang dengan menarik seseorang yang bentuk rupanya tak jauh berbeda darinya. Sudah sewajarnya saudara kembar memiliki wajah identik dan sifat mirip. Yang berbeda dari mereka hanyalah kadar keceriaan dan tingkat ke-_tsundere_-an yang jauh saling berbanding terbalik.

"Hm, saya _Deutchland_. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." ucap Jerman sopan masih dengan raut datar khas bapak-bapak kaku pada umumnya. Bagi orang awam memang mungkin terlihat super menyeramkan. Dan hal ini berlaku bagi Romano yang baru saja bertemu dengan sang _German_.

"Aku bagian utara, sedangkan _fratello_ ini bagian selatan. Dia lebih sering main sama _fratello Spagna_! Ayo, _fratello_, beri salam _Germany_, ve!~" Italia memperkenalkan sang kakak dengan sang, uhm―calon kekasih―uhm, _German_ dengan nada riangnya yang menyenangkan. Gaya bicaranya yang riang itu kerap membuat orang-orang tua, bahkan _nations_ tua sekalipun, merasa muda kembali. Istilah kerennya _moodboster_, lah.

"Mati saja sana, maniak kentang!"

Seorang kaku ekspresi macam Jerman pun sempat _jawdrop_ singkat mendengar kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut sang Italia Selatan. Tentu saja hal itu sangat mengejutkannya sebab kata-kata dan sikapnya memang jauh berkebalikan dengan sang adik.

Italia yang cukup sadar dengan ketidaksopanan sang kakak, kemudian menyeret Romano pergi dari hadapan Jerman dengan amat susah payah, sebab sang kakak memang keras kepala dan seperti menyimpan suatu dendam mendadak terhadap sang personifikasi Jerman.

"_Fratello_! Tadi itu sangat tidak sopan—"

"Ahelah! Sialan! Lepasin gue!"

Selagi duo Italia itu bergumul untuk saling melepaskan diri dan menyeret yang lainnya pergi, sang _German_ hanya berdiri _sweatdrop_ tanpa tahu harus berbuat atau bereaksi macam apa.

'Ya ampun. Yang merepotkan bertambah lagi, _ja_?' Jerman hanya mengerutkan kening sembari memijatnya perlahan. Kemudian ponsel sang _German_ berdering, dan duo itu masih saja sibuk bergumul sebodo amat. Beberapa anggukan dan kata '_ja_', Jerman sudah kembali menutup ponselnya. Ya, ia bukan tipe yang senang berbasa-basi, apalagi melalui ponsel.

Sementara duo Italia itu masih sibuk bergumul dan saling lempar kata-kata, sang _German_ yang lelah menyaksikan mereka tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, akhirnya turun tangan dan memisahkan kedua pria yang seharusnya sudah cukup dewasa itu dengan paksa.

"_Mein Gott!_ Sudahlah! Hentikan rengekan kalian dan tetap tenang!"

DEG!

Kalimat perintah yang terdengar seperti ancaman kematian bagi duo Italia itu sontak membuat kedua personifikasi itu memisahkan diri dan berdiri tegak dengan bulu-bulu tubuh ikut berdiri tegang serta wajah memucat drastis.

"Ya ampun… Tenanglah kalian berdua…" Jerman sendiri sedikit syok begitu melihat reaksi super ketakutan duo Italia di depannya itu. Sebegitu seramnyakah dirinya?

"_G-gg-germany! _K-kamu tidak m-marah, 'kan…?" tanya Italia masih sedikit gemetar dengan titik air mata di pojok kedua matanya. Sedangkan sang kakak yang saat itu kali pertamanya mendengar nada tegas Jerman, masih sibuk berdiri diam dengan keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya.

"Ha-ah… Tentu saja tidak. Er… baiklah, kalau sudah begini, aku mau memberitahu kalau aku harus berangkat ke Wien satu jam lagi. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurusi dengan si tuan muda kacamata itu. Jadi, akan kutinggal kalian berdua di sini. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Kedua Italia itu hanya mengangguk cepat, efek ketakutan mereka masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. Sang Jerman hanya mendesah singkat sembari menggaruk tengkuknya dan berbalik hendak menunjukkan mereka tempat untuk bermalam.

"Ha-ah, ya baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kutunjukkan dulu rumah yang bisa kalian pakai untuk tidur." ucap sang Jerman datar sembari berjalan lebih dulu, dengan kemudian kedua _Italian_ membuntutinya dengan kalem.

Sampailah mereka bertiga ke dalam kantor besar seperti rumah tak berpenghuni yang keadaannya cukup bersih dan mewah. Dari luaran, kantor besar ini terlihat sedikit kotor dan agak suram, sebab memang kantor itu sudah lama tidak berfungsi. Begitu Jerman membuka pintu kantor, kedua Italia bersaudara sempat enggan masuk ke dalam sebab gelapnya kantor tanpa listrik mengaliri bohlamnya saat itu benar-benar menyeramkan, walaupun kala itu mentari masih memejeng terang di langit siang. Jerman yang mengerti makna ketakutan sang _Italians_ kemudian berjalan masuk lebih dulu, meninggalkan kedua Italia di depan pintu, dan menyalakan lampu hingga terlihatlah interior kantor kosong itu.

"Nah, kalian bisa pakai kantor Adam dan segala fasilitas di dalam sini dengan bebas. Yah, Sigmund Adam memang akan menjual tempat ini, dan ia menitipkannya padaku. Aku rasa kalian cukup dapat dipercaya untuk menggantikanku hari ini." ucap Jerman menjelaskan alasan mengapa dirinya tidak membawanya ke kantornya yang biasa. Ya, karena suatu hal, pengacara Sigmund Adam ingin menjual kantor yang sempat mengundang kontroversi itu.

"Hah! Kenapa pria bodoh bernama Adam itu ingin menjual kantor yang cukup artistik ini, eh? Dan kenapa kau sampai repot-repot mau menjaga tempat ini demi pengacara biasa?" tanya Romano heran sebab kantor itu memang cukup mewah dan bagus serta sayang sekali tidak ditinggali.

"Hm, karena dia teman baikku. Lagipula tahun ini sudah waktunya ia pensiun, jadi wajar saja ia ingin menjual tempat ini." jawab Jerman singkat.

Jerman memutuskan untuk tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut sebab mengetahui dua _Italian_ di depannya ini tidak akan pernah mau memasukki atau bahkan melihat kantor ini dari luar jika ia memberitahu detil alasan mengapa Adam menitipkan kantor ini kepadanya.

"Ve!~ Baiklah kalau begitu!~ Kurasa aku akan betah berada di sini!~ Eh, dimana kamar tidur dan dapurnya?" tanya Italia kembali dengan nada kanak-kanak dan senyum riangnya yang biasa sembari sibuk mengagumi interior kantor itu.

"Oh iya. Ada banyak kamar di koridor itu. Terserah kalian ingin pakai yang mana. Dapurnya ada di ujung akhir koridor tempat kamar kalian berada." Sang _German_ berjalan memasuki sebuah koridor agak panjang untuk ukuran rumah kantor itu dan menunjukkan kedua _Italian _itu letak-letak ruangan yang mungkin akan mereka pakai.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang saja. Ingat, aku menitipkan kantor ini kepada kalian, jadi hati-hati, _ja_?" ucap Jerman mengingatkan, kali ini dengan nada sedikit lembut, mungkin karena dirinya sedikit khawatir meninggalkan kedua _Italian_ yang kelihatannya cukup ceroboh itu di kantor kosong itu. Bukannya ia takut akan terjadi apa-apa―eh, ia memang tak mau sesuatu yang merepotkan terjadi pada mereka―tetapi ia lebih takut mereka akan memberantaki isi kantor yang cukup rapi dan bersih itu.

"_Sì, signore!_ Serahkan saja pada kami, ve!~" ucap Italia riang sembari memberi hormat dengan senyum ala balita. Sedangkan sang kakak hanya berdiri cuek dengan raut kesal alaminya.

"Huh! Kalo perlu gak usah balik sana!" ucap Romano, yang diabaikan saja oleh sang _German_ dan adiknya sendiri.

"_Ok_. _Auf Wiedersehen!_"

Dan Jerman pun keluar dari kantor itu untuk menuju kediaman personififkasi yang memiliki kebiasaan marah-dengan-gaya. Austria-lah yang dimaksud.

Dalam perjalanan menujur Wien yang sebenarnya dapat ditempuh dengan bis saja, salah satu jendral Jerman mendekati sang personifikasi dan berniat membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Heerführer_, apa Anda yakin tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka sendirian di Rosenheim? Maksud saya, kasus itu belum terlalu lama berlalu, bagaimana kalau hal itu sampai terjadi lagi?" tanya sang jendral berambut pirang pucat itu dengan nada cemas yang tersirat.

"Hm, tenang. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa lagi, bukan? _Frau_ Schneider sudah lama meninggalkan tempat itu. Lagipula aku sudah beberapa kali bermalam di tempat itu dan terbukti tidak terjadi apapun." ucap sang personifikasi meyakinkan, sebab dirinya memang yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa lagi setelah sekretaris tuan Adam pindah 3 tahun lalu. Ia sedikit percaya bahwa poltergeist yang sempat terjadi di sana memang meneror sang sekretaris, sebab begitu sang sekretaris dikirim berlibur panjang dan dipindahkerjakan, kasus poltergeist itu benar-benar terhenti tanpa terulang kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Entschuldigung_ telah bertanya yang tidak-tidak." bisik sang jendral sambil sedikit membungkukkan kepala, meminta maaf kepada sang personifikasi.

"_Ja_. Tak apa. _Danke_ sudah mengingatkanku kembali pada _Frau _Schneider. Karena aku belum mendengar kabar darinya lagi. Annemarie Schneider, eh?" ucap Jerman sembari berjalan menaiki tangga menuju bagian dalam pesawat yang akan membawanya terbang selama satu jam menuju Wien.

.

.

.

"Ve! Baiklah _fratello_! Ayo kita putuskan akan tidur dimana!~" ucap Italia riang sembari menatap koridor kosong dengan beberapa pintu berjejer memanjang di temboknya.

"Aah, dimana aja boleh! Asal kasurnya lega, ada AC sama TV di dalamnya, udah cukup lah buatku." ucap Romano enteng sembari mengecek satu persatu kamar yang tersedia di kantor besar itu.

"Kurasa semua kamar di sini memiliki benda-benda itu." ucap Italia begitu melihat isi salah satu kamar di sana. Kamar-kamar itu berukuran sedang, memiliki interior yang cukup mewah jika dibandingkan kamar-kamar pekerja pada umumnya sebab tiap-tiap kamar memiliki jendela sedang bertirai serta ranjang _king-sized_ yang mungkin cukup ditiduri untuk tiga karyawan. Dalam kamar juga tersedia lemari kayu yang memiliki tiga ruang. Seperti kamar-kamar tersebut sudah didesain untuk ditinggali 3 orang. Kamar tersebut juga memiliki kulkas mini yang sudah cukup lama tak terpakai.

"Sip! Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar, ya?" ucap Romano setelah puas menelusuri dan mengamati perabotan-perabotan rumah yang cukup bersih dan terawat untuk ukuran kantor yang tak terpakai.

"EH! Aku juga ikut kalau gitu! Aku juga ingin menunjukkan _fratello_ tempat-tempat keren yang biasanya banyak gadis cantik jam-jam segini, ve!~" seru sang Italia Utara dengan senyum balita dan efek _sparkling_ di sana-sini, yang membuat sang kakak akhirnya nyegir lebar―atau menyeringai?―dengan wajah berseri kembali hingga membuat mereka berdua menjadi saudara kembar paling imut seantero Hetalia.

"Hahaha!~ Syukurlah kau masih _fratello_-ku yang biasa!~ Kukira kepala kentang itu sudah membuatmu jadi homo sejati!" Tanpa disaring ataupun diayak, Romano menceploskan apa yang ada dipikirannya semudah menggoreng telor dengan minyak.

"Ve!~ Kukira _fratello_-ku juga sudah berubah gara-gara _fratello Spagna_!~" balas Italia tak kalah polos sembari melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke bahu sang kakak. Romano pun melingkarkan juga sebelah lengannya ke bahu sang adik. Dan mereka mulai berjalan dengan saling merangkul.

Mereka hanya tertawa. Tawa yang aneh. Atau memang cara tertawa mereka aneh. Mereka tertawa sembari sama-sama keluar dari kantor itu, bermaksud mencari udara segar sembari menunggu malam datang.

.

.

.

"Haah!~ Lelah sekali hari ini, ve!~ _Fratello_ benar-benar masih sama kayak dulu!~" Sang Italia duduk di sofa panjang kantor itu sembari meluruskan kakinya ke atas meja. Melepas letih sehabis berkeliling sembari _flirting_ seharian. _Flirting_ dengan gadis-gadis tentunya.

"Fuwahaha!~ Aku memang masih yang paling keren! Haha, ayo sini kita taruhan, siapa yang paling banyak dapet nomor telepon cewek-cewek tadi!" seru Romano sembari tertawa cengar-cengir dan mengeluarkan kertas-kertas bertuliskan nama dan nomor telepon milik berbagai gadis. Romano dan Italia sendiri tidak ingat siapa saja nama gadis yang baru saja mereka '_hit_' tadi.

"Ve!~ Haha, sudah pasti aku lah yang paling banyak!~" Italia ikut mengosongkan isi kantongnya yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas yang sama dengan milik Romano.

"Aku males ngitung. Kamu aja sana!"

"Ah, aku juga malas, ve!~ Yaah, sudahlah, yang penting hari ini cukup berwarna!~ Oh ya, tadi aku dapat _wine_ ini dari… um… tunggu, siapa tadi namanya… Se.. Snai… Oh, ya! Schneider! Ia wanita tua sih, bahkan ia bilang pernah tinggal di sini dan―"

"Wahaha!~ _Buona!_ Ayo minum!~" Romano tidak terlalu peduli asal-usul _wine_ klasik itu. Ia segera menyambar botol itu dan membawanya ke dapur serta dituangkannya ke dalam gelas kecil. Tentu saja ia tak lupa memberi adiknya segelas anggur beralkohol itu.

"_Facciamo toast_! Untuk hari libur ini!~" Romano mengangkat gelasnya, diikuti sang adik yang juga memegang segelas. Mereka saling bersulang, merasa senang sebab akhirnya mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama –sama lagi setelah sekian lamanya.

Kedua saudara kembar itu bersandar pada sofa dan meneguk isi gelas mereka bersamaan. Entah berapa banyak gadis yang mereka temui sampai-sampai membuat kedua personifikasi _expert_ ini menjadi begini tepar. Mereka duduk diam di sofa selama beberapa saat, kadang-kadang sambil bicara hal-hal menyenangkan, berbagi pengalaman, dan sebagainya. Hingga akhirnya waktu terus berlalu sampai tangan jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Hahaha!~ Memang si _Spagna_ bodoh itu kadang mengesalkan! Eh, tidak, dia selalu bikin kesal! Sudah ah, aku malas membicarakan si tukang tomat itu." tukas Romano galak dengan serabut merah sedikit mewarnai wajah pucatnya.

"Ve!~ Baiklah!~ Hoah~m, aku ngantuk sekali sekarang!~" Italia menguap sembari melemaskan otot-ototnya yang dirasa tegang dan lelah.

"Hoah~m… _Va bene_, ayo kita tidur saja!~" Romano ikut menguap sembari lekas beranjak dari sofa nyaman kantor itu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk tidur bersama, selain karena hujan tengah turun hingga menyebabkan suhu menurun, tentu saja mereka masih ingin melepas rindu walau taka da satupun dari mereka yang mengatakannya secara gamblang.

Sesampainya di kamar, kedua personifikasi itu melepas kemeja mereka dan berganti dengan sekedar kaos dalam dan boxer biasa. Tipikal pakaian tidur biasanya.

Keduanya merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Bersiap menjelajah alam mimpi sana. Italia memunggungi sang kakak sembari memeluk erat guling panjang yang tersedia di ranjang itu, sedangkan Romano hanya telentang biasa, menatap langit-langit putih kamar tidur mereka.

"Ve~ _Grazie, fratello_! Senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu lagi!~" ucap Italia dengan suara pelan namun tetap ceria dan manis. Jarak di antara mereka lumayan lebar mengingat ranjang itu memang besar hingga terlihat cukup untuk satu orang lagi mengisi di antara mereka.

"_Sì_, _prego_. _Ho anche , buonanotte fratello!_" ucap Romano balik dengan nada lembut yang sangat tidak biasa, ditambah senyum tulus terkembang di wajahnya, walau sayangnya, saat itu lampu kamar telah meredup hingga tidak seorangpun dapat melihat reaksi langka seorang Romano.

Dalam hitungan menit, kedua personifikasi itu telah pergi menyebrang ke dunia mimpi dengan tenang dan damai.

Ralat.

Seharusnya malam melelahkan itu memang menjadi malam yang damai dan tenang, Namun impian itu nampaknya sia-sia, sebab kasus yang semestinya telah hilang tiga tahun silam, nampaknya mulai kembali ke permukaan. Atau sebenarnya tidak demikian?

.

.

.

Tangan jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam. Inilah awal mula kejadian yang dicurigai sebagai dampak bertemunya Veneziano dengan seorang wanita tua bernama Annemarie Schneider, wanita yang memberinya _wine_ serta manusia yang pernah tinggal dan mengukir kejadian di kantor ini.

KREK KREK

DEG! Kedua iris coklat itu sontak terbuka. Air mukanya menunjukkan raut pucat dengan bulir dingin keringat akibat detak jantung yang tiba-tiba terpompa deras.

'Apa itu?'

Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati gundukan memanjang di bawah selimut tanpa ada anggota tubuh yang tersingkap. Menyadari bahwa adiknya masih tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Sedikit banyak ia lega dirinya telah memutuskan tidur bersama dengan sang adik. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali terlelap dan melupakan apa yang baru saja ia dengar―atau mungkin tak ia dengar?

'Sialan! Perasaan macam apa ini? Hantu itu tidak ada. Hantu itu tidak ada. Ayo kembali tidur Romano!' Romano menyugesti dirinya dan kembali menarik selimut hingga menutupi hidungnya. Tak seperti adiknya yang terkadang senang sekali membalut seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut, Romano tidak terlalu menyukai selimut sampai melebihi batas lehernya. Hanya beberapa kali ia menarik selimut hingga ke kepalanya untuk alasan-alasan 'khusus' seperti sekarang ini.

Perlahan namun pasti kelopak matanya mulai menutup. Detik-detik terakhir dirinya akan kembali terbang ke alam mimpi sampai―

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

―ia kembali membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan was-was. Teriakan seseorang menghalanginya kembali bermimpi.

"Suara apa itu?" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar dan raut wajah berkali lipat pucatnya dari yang sebelumnya. Degup kencang jantung semakin membuatnya panik dan takut. Suasana kamar yang gelap dan sunyi semakin menyempurnakan ketakutan sang Italia Selatan.

Teriakan itu, suara perempuan yang terdengar kesakitan, menderita―yang membuat sang _Italian_ pucat seketika serta takut bukan main―masih terus saja menusuk, terdengar jelas di telinganya dan membuat jantung semakin bekerja keras hingga mengeluarkan lebih banyak keringat dingin.

"A-aa-apa i-ii-itu? T-tidak! A-aa-aku tt-tidak d-dd-dengar a-aapapun!" Dengan gigi bergemertak dan tubuh menggigil hebat, Romano menutup kedua lubang telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Namun, seberapapun Romano berusaha untuk tidak mendengar teriakan wanita itu, suara menyeramkan itu malah semakin terdengar. Seiringan dengan ia mendengar teriakan itu, berbagai macam bayangan dan halusinasi berseliweran di pikiran Romano.

Siluet tangan kurus seseorang yang terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar, semilir angin dingin yang menusuk tengkuknya, semakin membuatnya tertunduk gemetar dengan mata terpejam serta kedua tangan menutup kedua daun telinga sang _Italian_. Kendati demikian, telinga Romano mulai sensitif dengan segala suara bisikan, deritan, dan decitan hingga ia bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun saat itu. Ia merasakan kepalanya basah oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan berbau. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam mencengkram tengkuknya. Tak lupa dengan segala cairan lengket yang mengotori rambut dan tengkuknya yang membuat Romano entah masih tersadar atau tidak. Ingin rasanya segera mendongak, memastikan dengan kedua matanya sendiri, dan menjerit sekeras mungkin. Namun apa daya, rasa takut Romano menguras segala tenaga yang ia miliki hingga untuk kembali membuka kedua irisnya kembali sudah merupakan sesuatu yang dapat disebut heroik.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Ia berteriak dan mendongak dengan beringas serta wajah pucat bukan main. Namun, apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat hanyalah kamar tidur gelap kosong―ya, kosong dari segala makhluk aneh yang Romano baru saja bayangkan. Ia menoleh ke samping dan masih mendapati adiknya tertidur pulas dibalik selimut. Wow, Veneziano pasti lelah sekali hingga ia tidak terbangun oleh teriakan sekeras itu, bahkan jeritan mengerikan entah milik siapa yang masih saja terdengar di ruangan itu tak mampu mengusik ketenangan mimpinya―oh, atau memang karena Veneziano memang tukang tidur nomor dua setelah Greece? Romano terlalu sibuk ketakutan untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Dengan tubuh masih bergetar―walau tidak segemetar pertama kali―ia menyingkap selimut bagiannya perlahan dan berdiri menuruni kasur tanpa sedikitpun mengusik Veneziano yang kelihatan tertidur amat pulas dibalik selimut. Romano tidak mau mengganggu adiknya dan memperburuk keadaan dengan menambah jumlah orang ketakutan di rumah itu. Ya, akan sangat merepotkan tentunya―dan ia masih punya harga diri tinggi untuk memperbolehkan sang adik melihat sosok payah sang kakak kala itu.

Berbekal rasa penasaran dan terganggu,―ya, ia ingin segera menaklukkan rasa ketakutannya―ia memberanikan diri berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur kantor itu. Bertekad memastikan dan mengetahui tentang jeritan wanita yang memilukan sekaligus menyeramkan yang sampai saat ini masih terdengar―bahkan semakin jelas begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di luar kamar.

"_Dannazione_, si kepala kentang itu pake pergi segala lagi!" gerutu sang Italia Selatan dengan tiga siku-siku merah berkedut di kepalanya. Mudah ia menyumpah dan berkata, mudah pula ia menarik ucapan-ucapannya. Dasar, Romano.

Romano menelusuri koridor gelap―yang saat itu menjadi lorong seram paling mencekam baginya, dengan _sound effect_ jeritan wanita yang terdengar amat menderita, yang anehnya tak kunjung berhenti―panjang kantor besar yang terletak di daerah Rosenheim itu dengan meraba tembok koridor. Tentu saja sembari mencari saklar lampu yang terletak entah dimana.

Dengan mengandalkan insting dan pendengarannya, ia semakin dekat dengan sumber teriakan wanita yang selama ini mengusik pendengarannya. Yang membuat kantor yang sedari tadi tenang dan damai, menjadi seperti bangunan horor penuh tragedi dengan peristiwa janggal yang memilukan.

Setelah lama berjalan sembari meraba tembok tanpa berbekal penglihatan sedikitpun, ia pun akhirnya menemukan tombol lampu―entah itu benar tombol lampu atau bukan―dan segera menekannya.

Pik

Whoosh!

Romano hampir berteriak lagi ketika hempasan angin dingin tiba-tiba menyentuh tengkuk lehernya dan menimbulkan suara berisik yang anehnya semakin membuat hidup kesan horor koridor gelap tersebut, kalau saja ia tidak segera tersadar bahwa yang ia tekan barusan hanyalah tombol _fan_ biasa, hingga wajar saja secara tiba-tiba muncul angin dan _sound effect_ lumayan mencekam itu.

Romano hanya mengelus dadanya perlahan, sementara satu tangannya lagi masih memegang tombol _fan_ yang terkutuknya bersebelahan dengan tombol lampu yang sebenarnya. Ia masih berusaha berdiri meskipun lutunya masih gemetar sebab keterkejutannya barusan.

"Dasar kepala kentang kurang kerjaan! Ngapain coba tombol _fan_ pake disamarin kayak gini?" rutuk Romano sembari menekan tombol lampu disebelahnya.

Pat.

Lampu koridor satu persatu mulai menyala perlahan. Seisi koridor pun mulai terlihat jelas. Amat jelas, bahkan ketika Romano kemudian mendapati adiknya terduduk tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala jatuh bersimbah darah di atas meja dapur di ujung koridor terang benderang. Dengan iringan suara jeritan wanita yang amat jelas terdengar dari tempat itu.

Wajah memucat, tenggorokan tercekat, Romano mulai berusaha mendekat walau kedua kakinya kala itu sulit sekali terangkat. Ia tidak memikirkan dan memperhatikan apapun kecuali sosok adiknya yang tiba-tiba berada di dapur dengan kondisi mengenaskan seperti itu. Dengan degup jantung yang mulai kembali berdendang tak karuan, serta bola mata melebar dan tenaga yang seakan terkuras secara paksa dari tubuhnya, Romano bergetar hebat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok di depannya.

"_F-ffff-frrrrr-fratello….?_" Romano hampir saja kembali melonjak begitu mendengar suara parau menyeramkan yang datang dari dirinya sendiri. Masih dengan mata syok melebar dan wajah memucat drastik, Romano berusaha sekuat tenaga memberanikan diri mendekati sang adik yang terkapar naas.

Malangnya, ia tidak memperhatikan langkah dan sekelilingnya, hingga satu langkah pertama yang diambilnya sudah membuat kepalanya mendarat di lantai dapur dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

JDUKK

Ia terpeleset. Ya.

Tak sempat merutuk dan mengomel seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, ia mengamati cairan yang baru saja ia injak itu.

Lengket. Berbau. Merah pekat. Agak menjijikkan

Seketika itu juga, Romano langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri adiknya yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Dengan wajah mulai memerah serta kedua alis cokelat itu bertautan penuh emosi, Romano menyentuh bahu Veneziano dengan lembut sembari mencoba _inhaling-exhaling_ untuk mepertenang dirinya.

Tarik napas. Tahan… dan…―

"BANGUN WOY! SIALAN! GUE KIRA LO KENAPA-KENAPA TAU!" teriak Romano sembari menampar keras punggung sang adik dengan hidung mulai kembang-kempis serta berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk dalam pikirannya, baik itu kesal, jengkel, marah, cemas, khawatir, dan di atas semua itu, malu. Ya, karena ia telah berpikir jauh melampaui batas dan telah membayangkan sesuatu yang kelewat tidak realistik. Romano kemudian hanya mendesah kesal dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya serta wajah yang masih memerah―entah karena terlalu marah atau terlalu malu.

"Hnggh! Adudududuh! Nggh…sakit sekali, _fratello_…~" rengek sang _Italian_ muda sembari memegangi punggungnya yang sangat nyeri kala itu, akibat pukulan ―lebih tepatnya tamparan super keras sang kakak tanpa segan-segan.

"Lo jangan bikin gua jantungan dong! Sialan, gue hampir mati di tempat ngeliat lo tiduran di situ tau!" tukas Romano garang sembari menggebrak meja tempat Veneziano tertidur barusan.

"Hngh…? Hoah~m! Memangnya kenapa, ve?~ Aduduh…" Masih sembari meringis dan mengelus-elus bekas tamparan sang kakak, Italia beranjak berdiri dan menghadap teko yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan jeritan nyaring tanda air telah mendidih dengan mata masih buram berair. Tanda kantuk masih belum meninggalkannya sepenuhnya.

Romano yang kemudian melihat teko itu, kembali memerah seluruh wajahnya, serta menunduk dalam seperti baru saja kalah telak berjudi.

Italia yang menyadari pertanyaannya tak terjawab, menengokkan kepala, memastikan keberadaan sang kakak, dan mendapati Romano tengah berdiri membatu dengan seluruh wajah semerah tomat segar. Tentunya hal ini mengundang salah satu alis Italia bergerak naik. Heran.

"Lho, ada apa _fratello_? Apa _fratello_ juga merasa lapar? Untung saja aku masak air lumayan banyak. Cukuplah buat 2 porsi mie instan, ve!~"

Romano masih tak bergerak. Masih tertunduk dalam-dalam. Terlalu malu dan kesal untuk kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

"_Fratello_…? Kamu kenapa, ve?" tanya Italia cemas. Ia meletakkan dua _cups_ mie yang tengah ia pegang dan berbalik berjalan mendekati sang kakak. Italia menepuk bahu sang kakak pelan sembari menunduk, berusaha menerka apa yang sedang Romano lihat atau pikirkan.

"Frate―"

DUAKK!

"_Dannazione! ****! *******! MANIAK KENTANG SIALAAAAAAAAAN!_"

Malangnya nasib Veneziano, yang kala itu harus bertahan mendengar suara _dobly stereo_ milik sang kakak tercinta dan harus rela menghabiskan sisa malam itu mendengarkan caci maki serta rengekan Italia Selatan.

.

.

.

-In Wien—

KRIIIIING

Ponsel Jerman berdering untuk kesekian kalinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendesah dan mengangkat panggilan itu, yang telah dilakukan berkali-kali oleh orang yang sama. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Italia?

"Hn. Ada apa lagi, Ita―"

"_HUWEEEEE! TOLONG AKU _GERMANY_! JEMPUT AKU KE SANA SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU AKAN TULIIIIIIII!"_

"_OY _FRATELLO IDIOTA_! DENGERIN DULU! TRUS INI NGAPAIN COBA SAOS TOMAT DITEBAR-TEBAR? MUBAZIR _STUPIDO_!..._"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia menjauhkan ponsel itu, memastikan agar organ pendengarannya terhindar dari segala gangguan pendengaran.

.

.

.

**LA FINE**

* * *

**POJOK INFO?**

**Wien: **Atau dalam Bahasa Inggris disebut Vienna adalah ibukota dari Austria dan merupakan kota terbesar serta salah satu dari sembilan negara bagian Austria.

**Rosenheim Poltergeist**: Kasus poltergeist yang terjadi di daerah Rosenheim, lebih tepatnya di dalam kantor pengacara Sigmund Adam yang terjadi pada musim panas 1967 sampai Januari 1968. Bagi yang belum tahu, poltergeist sendiri berarti suatu penjelmaan/wujud nyata yang tak terlihat tetapi berisik, merusak, dan mengganggu yang biasanya melibatkan suara-suara aneh, benda yang beroperasi atau bergerak dengan sendirinya, jendela yang tiba-tiba terbuka, dan semacamnya.

Rosenheim poltergeist diduga terjadi disebabkan oleh keberadaan sekretaris Sigmund Adam, yaitu Annemarie Schneider. Jadi, kasus poltergeist di kantor itu hanya terjadi saat Frau Schneider berada di kantor itu. Setelah Frau Schneider dikirim berlibur untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, poltergeist di kantor itu berhenti. Sekembalinya sekretaris ke kantor Adam, poltergeist kembali terjadi. Adam pun memecat sang sekretaris. Setelah itu, kasus poltergeist di tempat itu benar-benar berhenti dan tidak terjadi lagi. Setelah ditelusuri lagi, Frau Schneider memang baru aja mengalami hubungan asmara yang bikin dia trauma kala itu. Frau Schneider juga terkena semacam penyakit syaraf dan semacamnya.

Isi kantornya sama gambaran luarnya itu murni hanya **fiktif dan karangan belaka**! Yang real hanya fakta dari kasusnya saja!

* * *

**A/N**: Awalnya saya cuma kaget sama bunyi teko mendidih. Mirip suara cewek. Und voila, jadilah fic gaje ini! Selamat udah baca sampe sini! Okeh, harusnya saya belajar PKN sama Jerman, tapi malah nyelesain ginian. #udahwoy. Second one shot! Makasih buat feedback dan faves OS sebelumnya, saya jadi semangat buat bikin OS lagi XD~ Oke, kalau ada yang kelewat belom saya translet ato ada typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya, silakan langsung klik review sajha, okeh? ;)

_Buonanotte!~Guten Abend!~ Night, ppl!~ REVIEW, DAZE? XD_


End file.
